crafthammerfandomcom-20200214-history
Herragonism
Herragonism is the religion of the Humans worshipped across all realms by all ethnic groups. It is a polytheistic religion, though, it is not as ancient as Anant Aatma, the faith of the Elves. The origins of Herragonism root back to a proto-religion worshipped by the ancestors of modern day humans in which they worshipped multiple gods. However, as the years went by, this ancient proto-religion had been reformed by a man known as Herragon, the prophet of Herragonism. Followers of Herragonism practice various rituals and traditions such as sacrifice (both animal and other sentient intelligent life), totemism and worshipping nature. Since the Humans had only recently sailed to these new lands from their home continent, the faith has not adapted to these new cultures that inhabit the lands, such as the Elves and the Dwarves. Herragon It is believed that Herragon is the patriarch of the faith, rewriting ancient texts written by his ancestors which told tales of primordial gods that were both good and evil. Herragon was born to shepherds. He raised sheep with his father after his mother had passed. However, once his father had passed away, he moved in with his uncle and worked as a sailor upon his trading ship. There he learnt various different skills such as negotiation and wielding an axe. Herragon inherited his uncle's trading company after his uncle was fatally shot with an arrow to the chest. Herragon sailed across the world with his company, gaining vast capital and allowing himself to live a lavish lifestyle while helping the poor. Though, according to ancient sources, it states that he did not find happiness within the gold that he earnt. As a result, because he had no children, he donated his vast wealth to the poor and left his old life behind to look for meaning. From there details of Herragon's life became murky, leading to conflicting accounts of how he received blessings from the Gods themselves, for example, one story tells of how he saved an old beggar from thieves who revealed himself as Woden(Placeholder), another tells how he unknowingly challenged Thor(Placeholder) to a hammer throwing contest and emerged the winner. However, each tale ends with the god declaring Herragon the "Harbringer of the New Way." Legend has it that the Gods spoke with Herragon at length, telling him that humanity had lost its way, and foretold that he shall be their champion in the quest to wipe away the ones who've corrupted the "Old Way" to twisted ends. Herragon's journals state that the Gods gifted him the ability to understand the Old Tongue, and told him of a fabled lost library of knowledge so that he may enlighten the rest of humanity as they had to him. After stumbling upon ancient writings written by ancestors of humanity, Herragon, as stated in one of his journals, felt enlightened by the presence of these primordial gods his ancestors worshiped. And thus, he rewrote everything that they had written: all their manuscripts, their beliefs, their way of life. He spent years translating the manuscripts so they may be easily understood by the commonfolk. Herragon wrote that "truly he had been blessed with the presence of these ancient gods". He faced much opposition from those of the Old Way and other pagan faiths when attempting to spread his translated stories. At least 50 documented failed assassination attempts were made on his life, each foiled by a warning from the Gods. He convinced the people that the gods were protecting him and they were unstoppable. Thus, either through conversion or conquest, the faith spread across the continent. Herragon's warriors united the majority of the, then extremely divided, human tribes under a single banner. However, the fledgling empire would suffer some internal strife after Herragon died. Since no heir was proclaimed due to Herragon's refusal to allow another to lead as it was not his place to choose a man to rule but the gods. Despite this, Herragonism cemented it's superiority over other faiths making it one of the stronger faiths within humanity. Category:Religion Category:Religions